Luz
by GothicCharm
Summary: —Había tanta sangre… Demasiadas sombras, mucha oscuridad'—Lancé '—En ese caso, seré tu resplandor, tu luz'—Musitó. Aunque ya lo era. Desde siempre. One-Shot, YuukixZero.


**Disclaimer:** _Matsuri Hino es la dueña de los personajes y del animé, todo aquello es su propiedad ¿De acuerdo?_

* * *

**Luz**

No hacían falta explicaciones. Él podía comprenderme.

Acunó mi cabeza en su remera desgastada, acariciando mi corto cabello. Mis brazos lo apresaban, encarcelándolo en un abrazo, mientras mis ojos mojaban la prenda que cubría su pecho.

A esas alturas, quizá, ya la piel de su espalda tendría que haber estado sangrando, por la fuerza que ejercían presión mis manos sobre esta, pero ni un quejido había salido de sus labios. Ni parecía estar fijándose en ello.

Las lágrimas seguían siendo despedidas por mis ojos, haciendo un corto camino por mi mejilla, antes de llegar a chocarse con la tela azul de la remera de Zero, mojándola levemente.

Apoyó su mejilla sobre mi cabello, mientras sus labios hacían un leve roce con éste. Podía sentir su corazón latir, tan acompasado. Deseaba poder escuchar el precioso eco de su corazón bombeante hasta perder el sentido de la audición.

Podía amanecer, atardecer y oscurecer; podíamos pasar horas con ese contacto entre nuestros cuerpos, podía pasar una eternidad con mi rostro en su pecho, y _nunca_ iba a cansarme.

Siempre estaría a su lado, y siempre iba a protegerlo, era una _promesa_. Aunque él era quien me protegía y permanecía a mi lado, en realidad. Y este momento era la prueba perfecta de esa afirmación.

En ese instante, él se separó levemente; una distancia mínima, pero era una _lejanía_ al fin y al cabo. Me enderecé, para llegar a ver su rostro, y chocar mis rubíes con sus bellas gemas violetas.

El brillo de éstas era algo único, tan precioso. Tenían la capacidad de expresarse más allá de lo que podía cualquier otra cosa. Más allá que las palabras, y más allá que muchas acciones, también.

Mis ojos, con certeza puedo decir, seguían brillosos, por las anteriores lágrimas que habían estado azotándolos hacía ya algún tiempo indefinido.

Llevó su mano hasta mi rostro, acariciando mi mejilla, que aún seguía un poco húmeda. Mi respiración era tranquila, acompasada, silenciosa. Como las lágrimas lo habían sido. Había llorado en silencio, me había descargado más que si hubiera sollozado en voz alta, de eso estaba segura.

—Lo siento —Pude gesticular, sin mover demasiado los labios, y desviando la mirada, escapando de las gemas que me apresarían con una explicación de mi reciente disculpa.

Su mano se paralizó, dejando de hacer su trayecto. Noté como se tensaba. Me estremecí ante aquello.

Su respiración seguía sin alterarse. Cerré mis parpados, y me acerqué sólo un poco a su rostro, con lentitud, para poder sentir aquel aire que exhalaba en mi piel.

Me quedé varios instantes allí, en esa posición, sin moverme. Disfrutando con cada parte de mi ser de aquella brisa que chocaba contra mi rostro.

Su mano, que había estado inmóvil en mi mejilla, volvió a su recorrido, paseando sus dedos por todo mi rostro con lentitud, transitando por todas mis facciones, como si quisiera memorizárselas.

—Fue sólo un sueño —Susurró, y pude admirar la sensación que me causó su aliento en mi piel.

Sí, éso había sido. Sólo un sueño, una _pesadilla_. Por la cual había desparramado lágrimas, aquellas que él había secado.

Su mano se trasladó a mi nuca y, con delicadeza, llevó mi cabeza otra vez a su pecho, acunándome una vez más.

Esta vez, las lágrimas habían abandonado su exhibición por mi rostro. Por eso obtuve estar más tranquila, y pude percibir mejor la fragancia que desprendía Zero. Era un aroma encantador, fascinante, _embriagador_.

—Había tanta sangre… Demasiadas sombras, mucha oscuridad —Lancé presionándome más contra él, como si temiera que la pesadilla se hiciera realidad.

El besó mi cabello, suave y pausadamente. Me separé lentamente de él, para poder toparme con su rostro y regalarle una sonrisa, suave y tenue, pero sincera, de agradecimiento. Él volvió a ubicar su mano en mi rostro, para acariciar mi mejilla de nuevo, regresándome las sensaciones que tanto había disfrutado.

Se acercó dulcemente a mi rostro, dejándome a una escasa distancia hacía el suyo. Dejando que me deleitara con el tacto que tuvieron nuestras narices al chocar.

Su respiración, una vez más, me hizo experimentar aquellas sensaciones, que hacían que mi mente empezara a _volar_, a elaborar.

—En ese caso, seré tu resplandor, tu _luz_ —Musitó.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios... Que no desapareció al chocarse con los míos.

Mi mente dejo de maquinar, desconectándose, haciendo que las vías de mi imaginación se rompieran, ya que la acción de Zero no le dejaba lugar. Con mis brazos rodeé su cuello, dejando a un lado la sorpresa, para seguir aquel beso tan profundo, tan suave… Tan pasional de maneras inexpresables.

Él estaba en lo correcto… de cierta forma.

_Mi luz_.

Aunque ya lo era. _Desde siempre_.

* * *

Bueno, YuukixZero (L), es tan... argh! Los amo! *-*, Vampire Knight ;). Posiblemente, muchos no lo conozcan, por eso mismo les recomiendo que vayan a YouTube y vean, por lo menos, el primer capítulo. Van a ver que les va a encantar *-*.

Bueno, también esta el manga. Que voy a leerlo un día de estos :).

Ya tengo muchos proyectos creados sobre esta pareja *-*, creo que lo que queda de Mayo, va a ser... mes Yuki&Zero (L).

Ah, en junio, prometo empezar _¿Secuestrada?_ :), van a ser pocos capítulos, quizá seis, un poco más, un poco menos. No lo sé con exactitud. Pero lo que puedo asegurar que para _junio _estará listo.

_Psicoanálisis_, bueno... ya es un tema un poquito más complicado. No llevo muchos capítulos hechos, voy a empezar el siete. Y va a ser un _LongFic_, por eso mismo quiero tener más hecho antes de subirlo. Aparte, quisiera revisar todos bien y... mejorar. Por eso, no esperen la novela para pronto. Pero voy a hacer todo lo posible... :)

Bueno, gracias a los reviews, a los que me apoyan, a los que agregan a favoritos mis historias, y en autoras favoritas :), aunque ya lo dije, creo que nunca va a ser suficiente para expresar toda la gratitud que siento :'), ¡Gracias! **Gracias especialmente a mi Beta, Carla (L); FreakLand.**

Beso (L), Vane. (Aunque últimamente me llaman _Jane o Anne... _Digamos que todas las variantes xd)


End file.
